Kitty?
by Cammy98
Summary: What happens when one night Kitty is turned into a cat? Read to find out! Rated teen just incase.
1. Kitty the kitty

Hey :) This is my first X-men story. Please read and review. I am open for suggestions. Enjoy!

XXX

I walked out of the theatres covering my eyes from the blinding Sun. I started walking to the mall, where I was supposed to meet Bobby and Rogue after her movie.

I felt something warm inside me and stopped walking. A bright light surrounded me and I stepped back in shock and darkness swept over me.

I woke up with a start, and looked around, it was darker out. _What was I doing on the side walk asleep? How come nobody is noticing me?_ I stood up quickly and noticed that everyone was way taller then me. I looked down and saw two paws. I gasped in horror; _what had happened to me?_ I shook me left hand, to test if I now had paws, and the left paw began shaking side to side. Panic filled me; I quickly dashed to a near window and saw where my reflection should be, a small cat. It was all black besides its paws, which were white. I looked into my eyes and noticed they too were different, they were not her chocolate brown, they were a bright, blue.

"Mommy look at this pretty cat!" A young child said while snatching me off the ground. I tried best to escape the hold, I waved my arms and legs trying to kick and punch. He wasn't letting go so I sunk my claws into his skin lightly, but hard enough to make the kid let go.I felt kinda guilty but I knew that it was me or him... Or something like that.

I quickly bolted down the street. _Where am I? It's so dark out? Like oh my God! I need go to Rogue and Bobby! I hope there still at the mall._ I ran in the direction of the mall when I reached the mall I realised I would have no way of openeing the doors. I groaned.

"Where is she?" My good hearing picked up. It was Rogue. I felt hope and began running towards her.

"I'm not sure... Maybe she already got a ride back to the institute?" Bobby replied.

"Maybe we should just head on back." Rogue hadn't noticed the me at her feet until I started rubbing up against her leg hoping the she'd notice me.

Bobby reached down for me and picked me up, "Look at this little cat. Wonder if it's lost."

"I'm Kitty! Shadowcat! Please! I haven't got like any idea how this happened! Help!" All Rogue and Bobby heard was a mew.

Kurt popped up out of no where and snatched me out of Bobby's hands, "Look at that kitty! Ve should bring this to the institute! I remember, Kitty vas talking the other day about getting a pet. She's be so happy!" I sighed, it was gonna be a long night.

Kurt grinned down at me and started scratching me behind my ear. I didn't even notice I was purring. Kurt grinned at Rogue and Bobby, "You guys better hurry back to the institute if you want see Kitty's reaction!" I rolled my eyes at him.

With a *Poof* we were in the middle of the hall way. Kurt placed me on the floor and the only thing I could think of at the time was to find Wolverine! I heard his voice travel from the kitchen and quickly ran that way.

I saw him sitting on a chair at the table. Scott and Ororo were there too. I hopped up onto Wolverine's lap and meowed.

He picked me up and put me on the floor. I huffed, this was so not fair! I hopped back up only to be placed down again. I groaned.

"Please Logan! You have to know it's me!" It came out a meow. I tried again, "Please! Storm? Scott? Please? Help!"

I heard the door slam and Rogue and Bobby walked in, "Hey Logan," Rogue greeted.

"Is this your cat?" Logan asked glancing down at me.

She shrugged, "Kurt brought it here and was gonna give it ta Kitty."

Kurt walked into the room, "Have any of you seen Kitty?"

Everyone shook their heads. I meowed as loud as I could, which, wasn't that loud...

Nobody paid attention to my meow. I bit the bottom of Logan's jeans and tried pulling him. Shockingly he actually stood up and followed me as I led the way to my room. When we reached my door I had an idea! I looked back up at him to make sure he was watching me, when I knew he was I phased through the door to the other side.

He opened the door and his eyes wide open in shock, "Kitty?"

XXX

Well.. there we go. a lil ooc.. or well a lot... I know it's a kinda crappy start but I just had the idea and I needed to do it! And yea I know it's short... But I just want to know what you guys think. Should I continue or no?


	2. Bacon

Heh... well, it's been a couple of years and I must apologize :P I forgot about this account; along with this story. I'll do my best to continue, but who knows... I don't remember the plot, so I'll just be going with the flow ;P

xxxxxx

I meowed in response, nodding my head eagerly- I hadn't been too sure whether or not he would believe what he was seeing, but he did. He was staring down at me and it was slightly unnerving; I didn't like when people stared for a freakish amount of time, but then again, it was understandable. Had I been in his position, I would've been staring to.

I practically jumped outta my skin when I was picked up. I hissed at him, wanting to be put back down. Cat or human, I did not like being off the ground. I had always been a ground person; I didn't like flying, or swimming, really.

He carried me to the kitchen and sat me down on the table in front of Jean, who had sat down at the table next to Scott in our absence.

"I found Kitty," Wolverine stated. I'm sure he felt rather dumb as people were giving him skeptical looks. "No really, this actually is Kitty. Can you phase through the table, half-pint?"

I nodded and phased through, landing underneath it without a sound. Everyone else was in complete shock; I was almost afraid to see their reactions, so I stayed beneath the table a bit longer.

"V-Vat happened?" Kurt asked, looking underneath the table at me. I raised my paw to my face and narrowed my eyes slightly as I let out a meow. Did he honestly think I could like talk to him like as a cat? I always knew that Kurt wasn't the smartest one around, but I honestly thought he had more common sense than that... "Oh right, I guess you von't be able to tell us. Where is Professor X?"

I walked out and jumped onto Kurt's shoulder; sure enough, Professor X wasn't at the table with everyone else. I figured maybe he was just late, or something- at least, I was hoping that was the case.

"He's out of town," Ororo replied when nobody else had. My eyes widened and I was practically ready to cry- like how could this happen to me? I was a useless, fluffy furball.

"B-But vat are we going to do to make her better?" Kurt questioned worriedly as he grabbed hold of me and sat me down on his lap. He pet me behind my ear again and I relaxed, laying on his lap.

"I don't really know, Kurt," Scott answered him, shaking his head. "I don't think Professor X will be able to return early either, so we'll just have to wait."

I jumped off Kurt's lap and drew my claws jumping at Scott- how could he just like say that? I needed to be normal- how would I like go to school? My social life would be ruined if I wasn't able to show up! I dug my nails into his chest and bit his hand when he went to remove me. Logan was chuckling while everyone else stared at me with widened eyes.

"K-Kitty! I can't do anything about it!" Scott defended. I sighed in defeat and pulled my claws out- I supposed it wasn't fair to take my anger out on him, but I was angry, and I wanted to be a darn human again! I jumped off his lap and rubbed against Logan's ankle- I felt like at that point he'd be the only one that could somewhat understand me. Despite his tough exterior, I knew he had a pretty good understanding of people, and I figured that animals weren't that different for him, since he sorta like was one... in a way...

He smirked down at me but nonetheless gave me a pat on my head. I took this as an invitation to jump onto his lap, so that's what I did. They were all talking about my situation as they ate breakfast. It was then I realized that I was actually rather hungry. I looked up at Logan with big eyes, but he wasn't paying attention to me. I moved my paw and tapped his wrist that he was eating with. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow, so I motioned to the food with my nose.

"Uh, are you hungry?" He wondered, sounding a bit uneasy. I nodded and let out a meow in response- I knew that trying to say things just came out as a meow anyways, so I'd just given up on that idea. He sighed and grabbed me a strip of bacon I snatched it from his hand and jumped onto the floor, no longer feeling the need to sit with him as I ate. I tried to eat it, but it was way too big. After about ten minutes I ended up choking on bacon. It was just too big! Kurt was pulling it outta my throat and I practically gagged- I could not handle this kind of treatment!

"You okay, Kitty?" He asked worriedly. I nodded and let out a soft meow. Like the best friend he was, he ripped it up into tiny pieces and I meowed in content, slowly eating them- it was going to be a long week, like the longest one _ever_.


	3. Training? Like seriously?

Ughhhh~! Don't reallllly feel like writing, but... because some of you did wait two bloody years I will facking update! If I were you guys, I'd be pissed if I didn't, so.. hereee you gooo!

Never will own X-men

* * *

I sat on Kurt's bed as he packed his bag for school. I looked up at him with big eyes- like I totally needed to go! I mean, like my social life could've easily gone down the drain- just like _that_! Okay, well maybe not like only after one day, but like how was I supposed to not socialize for a week? I didn't see why they didn't just get professor X back here and make him make me normal again. I was sure it couldn't have been that important of an issue he was dealing with- no more important than me being turned into a cat, anyways.'

"I'm sorry, Kitty! There's no vay I can bring you to school, plus, you von't be able to talk to anyone, anyways," Kurt stated, already knowing why I was in such a bad mood. He always knew how much I loved going to school - not for the actual schooling part - and socializing with all my friends and classmates.

I huffed in annoyance and rolled onto my back, glaring up at the ceiling. Kurt's blue face came into my view and I slapped him, which earned me a laugh. I jumped up at him and dug my claws into his chest, hanging upside down from him.

"Ow ow! Kitty stop it, please!" He cried out, trying to pull me off without being too rough. After all, I was just a small fragile cat and if he did hurt me, he'd feel awful. I pulled my claws out and hissed up at him. He rolled his eyes and patted my head. "I know you're all mad about this, but pretty soon professor X vill be back, and he'll probably be able to make it all better, so please try not to be so angry vith me!"

I sighed and sat there, not wanting to spend the day alone. Though, I guess it didn't like totally count as alone; there'd be Logan, and Storm, and a few other people. I didn't think any of them would really be all that fun, though. Kurt finished packing his stuff and picked me up in his arms, something I'd only let a few people do. Rogue had picked me up, but I learned quickly that she wasn't gentle- not at all. She quickly figured out it'd be better to just not like hold me when I decided to claw at her and bite her- she should've known better! She just like flung me around; I thought I was gonna be like sick! She had no respect for tiny animals.

Kurt walked outta his room and closed the door behind us. He made his way through the mansion with me in his arms. When we finally reached the front door he sat me down and I mewed up at him - no harm in one last attempt, right? He shook his head and apologized before closing the door and leaving to go to school with Scott and the others.

I huffed and strutted through the mansion, looking into every room as I walked along. I headed into the kitchen and was disappointed to find that only Logan was sitting there. He was like a cool dude I guess, but he wasn't that much fun. As if like nobody faked sick to hang out with me all day! How rude, I thought as I jumped onto the counter and watched Logan carefully. He scarfed down some bacon like there was no tomorrow and I couldn't help but feel slightly sick- really, like how could someone eat _that_ much _that_fast?

"Wanna come train with me, half pint?" He asked, putting his plate into the sink. I gave my head a shake, but sure enough, he picked me up by the scruff of my neck and carried me away anyways. I tried to scratch him, but I couldn't, so I settled for hisses and growls, which he simply chuckled at. "If you're stuck like this for a while, you're gonna have to learn to take care of yourself and learn how to control your movements properly, so _really_ you should be thanking me."

I brought my paw up to my face and groaned. Was he seriously going to put a small cat - me - into the training room? I was _tiny_ and _fragile _it like so wasn't fair! Sure enough though, he'd been completely serious about the training. About ten minutes later, I found myself standing in the middle of the training room. Logan stood there and you could just tell he was being serious; how rude, I thought with a glare.

"Ready?" He questioned. I gave my head a shake, but all that did was cause him to smirk and turn on the system anyways. How kind of him, I thought bitterly to myself, hardly being able to avoid a laser that had been shot at me. I landed on my four paws and felt smug, looking over at Logan. Of course though, the moment I had stopped concentrating, a blast had hit me and I'd been flung into the wall. I landed on my side, closing my eyes as the room swam before me. I couldn't believe just one hit and I was taken out- I hated being a cat!

"Whoa, Kitty, are you okay?" I heard Logan ask, all of the sounds of the room coming to an end. I mewed in pain as I tried to stand up; it felt like I'd cracked one of my ribs! Like totally painful and uncool. "Easy there, half pint. You get hurt? And I was just starting to get into it... well, better go take ya to see Beast. I wonder if he can count as a vet, too..."

This time when he picked me up he was a lot more gentle with me. I relaxed somewhat in his arms while we headed to Beast's lab- he seemed rather surprised to see the pair of us, but nonetheless he obliged to help. After being placed on the bed, Beast did his best before letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to working on cats," He stated apologetically. "Maybe you should take her to a vet?"

With those words I clawed at his far bigger hand, hissing out. Sure, I was in pain, but I was like not going to let some creep just touch me! Beast pulled back, probably shocked by my reaction- I mean, I was sweet little Kitty, I didn't attack people. Then again, nobody knew what I was saying, so I did have to get my point across one where or another.

"Are you gonna be okay, half pint?" Logan asked in seriousness. I gave a nod; I'd take a nap and lounge around, and if I were actually hurt, I was sure it could wait until I was turned back into a human. I mean, like really, it was just a wall... it can't do that much damage, right?


End file.
